DIRTY BUT BEAUTY
by ShinnaJaejoong
Summary: Maaf untuk UpDate yang lama ! YUNJAE FF for anak anak YunJae XD ,enjoy it CHAP 3!
1. Chapter 1

**DIRTY BUT BEUATIFULL**

.

.

By: Shinna (Shin JaeYoong)

Pairing : YunJae, HanChul, KyuMin, HaeHyuk

Rated : M yang ga kerasa

.

.

mianhae karena Shinna lupa ngeUpload lanjutan FF YunJae yang ini *bungkuk 90'

**Warning!** pendek n banyak typo :3

.

**" Jangan mengCopy apapun dari FF ini tanpa seijin dari author"**

**"Jangan sekali kali mencoba mem Bashing pairing yang ada dalam FF ini"**

Malam ini menjadi malam terburuk dlm hidup namja tampan tuntutan appa nya sudah ia turuti,,,tapi dia menolak keras untuk yang satu ini .."arggghh…ajjushi tua sialan,siap dia berani menjodohkan ku ! dia kan hanya appa tiri ku,shit" umpat nya."antar kan aku ke klub di pinggir kota itu".perintah nya pada supir nya."baik tuan muda cho….

Mobil BMW silver itu pun berhenti disebuah club yg cukup terkenal dipiggiran kota muda pemilik mobil itu pun turun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bar .

"hi oppa….tumben sekali kau kemari selain weekend".sapa seorang yeoja centil yg langsung bergelayut manja ditangan tuan muda memandang risih kepada yeoja ber name tag Yuri itu sang tuan muda pun berlalu pergi mengacuhkan nya.

"Yunho !".merasa nama nya dipanggil,tuan muda ini pun menuju sumber suara.

Jung namja berusia 23 tahun merupakan putra dari keluarga Jung pemilik perusahaan YJ Entertainment yg terkenal dengan bintang2 nya yg pasti selalu sukses,seperti Super Junior,DBSK,dan Shinee . selain tampan,ia juga penuh kharisma dan cerdas,tidak heran banyak namja berstatus uke dan yeoja yang selalu mengejar nya.

"ada angin apa ini ? seorang Jung muda terlihat kusut dan tidak seperti biasa nya pergi ke club".tanya namja yg memanggil yunho tadi.

"diamlah Hae …. Aku sedang banyak masalah".jawab yunho sekena nya lalu duduk disebelah namja putra tunggal perusahaan Ikan #plakk maksud author parfum kelas dunia.

"ne ? kudengar kau dijodohkan dengan artis perusahaan ayah mu eoh …".duga donghae tepat sasaran.

"cihh….kau seperti tante tante yg tak pernah ketinggalan gossip Lee Fishy".

"bukan kah kau menyukai cho Ara ?".tanya donghae

"aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukai nya kan…aku hanya bilang aku mengagumi nya."

"itu hampir sama pabo",cibir donghae."apalagi kau mengatakan nya didekat Jung jadi senjata makan tuan kan"

Saat kedua namja tampan itu tengah bercakap cakap,terdengar keributan dari arah pintu.

"dasar bocah tengik (?) !,kau goda client ku lagi kan !".teriak seorang yeoja

"an,..ani noona …. Namja itu datang sendiri ke club kami".jawab seorang namja didepan kerumunan yeoja yeoja yg menurut author tidak seksi itu.

"apa maksud mu ! kau pikir client ku intersex !.dia masih normal tau…dasar bocah busuk,lajang,keluarga pun kau tak punya kan !.

PLAKK ,

Yeoja itu pun menampar pipi si namja cantik."hei ! apa yg kau lakukan !".teriak seorang namja cantik lain nya yg langsung menghampiri namja yg tersungkur sembari memegangi pipi nya.

"jae….gwenchana ?".

"gwenchana chullie hyung".ternyata namja yang ditampar tadi adalah masih ingat jaejoong kita kan….author yakin,ga perlu digambarkan lagi gimana sempurna nya jaejoongie author #plakk maksud author jaejoongie kita itu kalian pasti sudah tau sesempurna apa dia.

"HEH! Rubah betina…kau pikir kau sempurna apa,b*tch,p**acur,..sial tak lebih baik dari jaejoong tau !".sembur heechul sejadi jadi nya.

Yeoja ber name tag Jessica itu pun tak terima ia hendak membalas perkataan heechul namun seperti nya itu tak akan terjadi

."hentikan yeoja pabo…aku sedang ingin menambah emosi ku hehhh…".kata seorang namja dari belakang Jessica

"yunho oppa…..tapi namja itu yg memulai duluan oppa !".ngeyel (?) Jessica.

Yunho pun melihat kearah yg ditunjuk melihat seorang namja yang dituntun oleh namja lain yg terlihat lebih tua dari namja yg dituntun itu *muter muter*.

"shit ! .. jangan mengada ngada".sergah heechul.

"ayo jae,kita kembali".kedua namja itu pun pergi meninggalkan club itu dan kembali ke club mereka.

_'seperti nya dia namja yg menabrak ku tadi pagi'_.batin yunho

"hei…Yunho,kenapa kenal jaejoong euhh ?".tanya Donghae tiba tiba.

"jaejoong ?".tanya yunho balik.

" yg tadi di tampar masih SMA kurasa".jawab Donghae

Yunho pun melihat kearah mana kedua namja itu pergi,bukan kah itu jalan kearah club Gay ? . pikir yunho.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau nama nya ?".tanya yunho lagi

"hehehehe…aku ini kan pecinta yaoi *author : blng aja kau Gay oppa . Hae : suka suka gue dong.* aku sering ke club pelanggan tetap seorang namja imut disana".jelas donghae dgn cengiran nya.

Yunho hanya mendengarkan penjelasan singkat merasa tidak tertarik dengan namja cantik bernama jaejoong itu…apakah iya…..itu tidak akan terjadi selama author pemilik ff ini msh hidup...fufufu

Jam menunjukkan pukul 24.00 waktu meraih IPhone 5 nya,banyak sekali pesan masuk di hp nya itu terutama dr yeoja yg hamper menjadi tunangan nya..Cho Ara.

Yunho mengedarkan seluruh pandangan nya di club ikan yg ia cari tak diteumukan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meng-sms nya.

To: Lee Fishy

Subject: Pabo

Fishy dimana kau .. ! Jangan bilang kau sedang melakukan 'this and that' pada seorang yeoja …..

Yunho pun menyentuh icon send.3 menit kemudian Hp nya bergetar.

From: Lee Fishy

Subject: Sialan kau

Aku ada di club gay itu….Hyukkie malam ini sangat menggoda ~~ yeahhh ! sedikit lagi,,,ouhhh

Dengan membaca sms itu Yunho bisa menebak kalau sahabat nya itu telah melakukan adegan NC dgn namja yg ia pun berjalan keluar berniat pulang kerumah,namun saat ia hendak masuk ke mobil nya tak sengaja ia melihat namja yg ia kenali…jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang bersandar di mobil mewah client saat kemudia mereka berciuman….lama,tapi yunho rasa ciuman itu tidak sampai permainan kemudian namja client jaejoong itu pergi,tinggalah jaejoong sendiri.

Yunho pun berjalan mendekati jaejoong.

"hei bocah"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget."ehh… Mr.-shii"

"Panggil aku Yunho saja".kata Yunho datar

"n..ne Yunho shii".

Terjadi kesunyian diantara dua namja teringat sesuatu jaejoong pun angkat bicara.

"Yunho shii…jeongmal mianhae untuk kejadian tadi pagi".

"ne…aku sudah tak memikirkan nya".jawab yunho enteng.

Karena kembali hening,yunho pun edikit melirik kearah jaejoong,terlihat namja cantik itu tengah melepas sesuatu dr bibir nya…ehmm terlihat seperti plastic elastis tipis.

"Apa itu…."

"ehh..i.. …ini biasa kugunakan saat bekerja."jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"aku tidak seperti hyung hyung ku yg sudah terbiasa berciuman dgn banyak ini tak ada seorang pun client ku yg bersentuhan dgn bibir ku secara langsung".jelas jaejoong.

"ohhh….".singkat melihat salju yg jatuh di rambut jaejoong (A/N:Cerita nya udh mau msk musim salju yaaa) ia pun berinisiatif mengambil nya.

Jaejoong tersentak,saat tangan yunho menyentuh telinga nya pun sedikit mundur.

"mi..mian Yunho shii….aku permisi,annyeong".Jaejoong pun sedikit berlari kembali ke club nya.

"kenapa dia….".Yunho memandangi tangan nya."rambut nya halus sekali….".

yahhh..tanpa yunho sadari hati nya sedikit berdesir dan tanpa ia sadari pula….bahwa sekarang diri nya telah terjebak di dalam scenario author ~

Sekitar jam 6 pagi yunho pulang kerumah nya,setelah jaejoong kembali ke club nya keluarlah donghae sahabat nya dari club berujung pada yunho yg menginap dirumah si ikan kita *dihajar elfishy*.Dan barulah ia kembali ke mansion keluarga nya itu jam 6 pagi.

"Yunho-ahh !".sambut seorang yeoja sambil bergelayut manja ditangan yunho.

"Jung Yunho ! kemana saja kau semalam hah ?!.Tak taukah kau bahwa ahra menunggu mu dr tadi malam !".marah seorang ajusshi pada yunho

"aishh…lepaskan aku !".yunho pun menepis tangan Ahra."dank au ajusshi tua !,mulai sekarang jangan coba coba mencampuri urusan ku".yunho pun berlalu melewati calon tunangan dan appa memasuki kamar nya,yunho melihat seorang wanita duduk dipinggir kasur nya.

"Umma"

"Yunho chagy…kau sudah pulang hemm".sambut wanita itu yg diketahui sebagai umma yunho.

"ne….umma aku tak mau menjalani perjodohan ini".yunho pun duduk disamping umma nya.

"mian yunho…umma tak bisa berbuat apa semua salah umma,harus nya umma tak menikah dengan paman mu yunho pun melihat anak nya,terlihat raut bersalah diwajah nya yg masih tetap cantik itu.

"gwenchana umma….umma juga tidak tau kalau si brengsek itu akan memperalat kekayaan kita kan".kata yunho.

Masih jelas diingatan yunho..tentang masa lalu nya itu.

0

0

0

Ok,mari sekarang kita beralih ke namja cantik saat ini tengah berada disekolah nya….untuk apa ? jelas untuk menuntut ilmu bukan #plakk.

Sekolah jaejoong ini bukan sekolah terkenal juga bukan sekolah yang biasa saja,terlihat dari namja namja murid sekolah itu yang kendaraan nya sekelas ? … apakah author gila ini belum bilang kalau sekolah jaejoong itu khusus laki laki ? (reader : belum pabo !).ok jaejoong sekolah disekolah khusus namja,karena sekolah itu lah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari club tempat nya bekerja.

(skip time)

Bel tanda jam sekolah berakhir pun siswa pun beranjak masih berada dikelas nya,ia biasa pulang jika semua siswa lainnya sudah pulang

"hei…lihat ada pelacur disekolah kita".kata seorang namja dari 5 orang namja yang tiba tiba sudah berada di kelas jaejoong.

"ne … aku tidak menyangka dia sunbae kita".kata seorang dari mereka lagi

"mi..mian,aku harus ce…cepat pulang".kata jaejoong akhir nya sambil mencoba melewati ke-5 namja itu.

"chakaman sunbae …tidak kah kau mau mengajari kami bercumbu diatas kasur hemm".goda seorang namja lagi sembari memegang dagu jaejoong.

"le..lepas ! . minggir kalian".jaejoong yg merasa hobae hobae nya sudah tidak beres itu semakin mencoba untuk segera pergi,namun sial bagi jaejoong karena kedua tangan nya telah dipegang oleh 2 orang dari mereka.

"tidurkan dia di meja ! (A/N: 2 meja udah dijadiin satu ama tu setan setan biadab).perintah namja yg seperti nya bos genk itu.

Brukkk.

"ap..apa yg kalian lakukan ! minggir !".teriak jaejoong yg sudah mulai histeris

"tenang lah hobae,,,kau akan semakin menggoda jika terus berontak".bos genk itupun mencium tengkuk jaejoong dan ditolak dengan kasar oleh sampai disitu namja itu membuka seragam jaejoong dan mulai meraba raba dada jaejoong (Author : No ! aku ja blm sempet ngeraba raba jaeje dimalam pertama T^T #plakk)

DUAKK.

"shit ! siapa yang melempar ku".umpat namja yg tengah meraba raba (?) jaejoong itu.

"hei….kalian tidak tau tata tertib hah,lakukan hal seperti itu disekolah ini tidak ada pelajaran praktek 'sex' kan ? (author : amit amit…ga mungkin lah ada sekolah kayak gitu).kata seorang dari arah pintu namja itu pun menoleh kea rah pintu kelas.

"Ju…jung yunho nim".kata kelima namja itu membeku ditempat karena kaget dengan kehadiran seorang jung yunho suami ke dua author .

"pergi dari sini atau kalian ingin mendapat surat pengeluaran siswa sekarang juga".kata yunho datar.

Ke-5 namja itu pun berjalan dengan takut takut kearah pintu."Kalian di skors 3 bulan,jangan coba coba berani melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi".kata yunho penuh penekanan yg akhir nya berujung dengan ke-5 namja itu yg lari terbirit birit.

"gwenchana jae…..".

"ne….go..gomawo yunho shii".jawab yunho sambil menunduk kan kepala nya dan memegang seragam nya yg berantakan itu.

"ini,pakai jas kali kau harus lebih hati hati ne…dan hilangkan embel embel shii saat kau memanggil ku".nasihat yunho sambil mengacak acak rambut hitam jaejoong.

"n..ne hyung".jawab jaejoong yg mulai mendongak kan kepala nya,dan tanpa sadar tersenyum manis pada yunho.

Sesuatu terasa hangat dan damai di dada yunho saat melihat senyum malaikat milik jaejoong itu,entah kenapa ia merasa damai dan….nyaman."palli…ku antar kau pulang".ajak yunho tanpa sadar menarik tangan jaejoong keluar kelas.

Tanpa yunho sadari wajah namja dibelakang nya itu telah merah sempurna.

"hyung…..kenapa kau bisa ada disekolah ku".tanya jaejoong saat mereka telah berada di mobil yunho.

"kau belum tau pendiri sekolah itu ?".tanya yunho balik masih dengan konsentrasi menyetir pun menggelang.

"appa ku lah pendiri sekolah itu dulu…sekolah itu milik keluarga Jung".

"mwo ! ,, aku baru tau"

Dan begitu lah perbincangan yang terjadi antara mereka,hal kecil yang dapat membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Semakin hari mereka pun semakin dekat dan tau apakah nanti nya apa yang akan author nya lakukan penyebab dari kedekatan itu

TBC

Sumpah,ini super pendek n gak mutu!

OK,author minta maaf ne X( habis ga ada waktu buat ngetik n ngedit...

O ya GOMAWO buat chingudeul yg udah Review ;3

REVIEW lagi neee~~~~

follow : drKimJaejoong


	2. Chapter 2

**DIRTY BUT BEUATIFULL**

.

.

By: Shinna (Shin JaeYoong)

Pairing : YunJae, HanChul, KyuMin, HaeHyuk

Rated : M yang ga kerasa

.

.

mianhae karena Shinna lupa ngeUpload lanjutan FF YunJae yang ini *bungkuk 90'

**Warning!** pendek n banyak typo :3

.

**" Jangan mengCopy apapun dari FF ini tanpa seijin dari author"**

**"Jangan sekali kali mencoba mem Bashing pairing yang ada dalam FF ini"**

Malam ini menjadi malam terburuk dlm hidup namja tampan tuntutan appa nya sudah ia turuti,,,tapi dia menolak keras untuk yang satu ini .."arggghh…ajjushi tua sialan,siap dia berani menjodohkan ku ! dia kan hanya appa tiri ku,shit" umpat nya."antar kan aku ke klub di pinggir kota itu".perintah nya pada supir nya."baik tuan muda cho….

Mobil BMW silver itu pun berhenti disebuah club yg cukup terkenal dipiggiran kota muda pemilik mobil itu pun turun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bar .

"hi oppa….tumben sekali kau kemari selain weekend".sapa seorang yeoja centil yg langsung bergelayut manja ditangan tuan muda memandang risih kepada yeoja ber name tag Yuri itu sang tuan muda pun berlalu pergi mengacuhkan nya.

"Yunho !".merasa nama nya dipanggil,tuan muda ini pun menuju sumber suara.

Jung namja berusia 23 tahun merupakan putra dari keluarga Jung pemilik perusahaan YJ Entertainment yg terkenal dengan bintang2 nya yg pasti selalu sukses,seperti Super Junior,DBSK,dan Shinee . selain tampan,ia juga penuh kharisma dan cerdas,tidak heran banyak namja berstatus uke dan yeoja yang selalu mengejar nya.

"ada angin apa ini ? seorang Jung muda terlihat kusut dan tidak seperti biasa nya pergi ke club".tanya namja yg memanggil yunho tadi.

"diamlah Hae …. Aku sedang banyak masalah".jawab yunho sekena nya lalu duduk disebelah namja putra tunggal perusahaan Ikan #plakk maksud author parfum kelas dunia.

"ne ? kudengar kau dijodohkan dengan artis perusahaan ayah mu eoh …".duga donghae tepat sasaran.

"cihh….kau seperti tante tante yg tak pernah ketinggalan gossip Lee Fishy".

"bukan kah kau menyukai cho Ara ?".tanya donghae

"aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukai nya kan…aku hanya bilang aku mengagumi nya."

"itu hampir sama pabo",cibir donghae."apalagi kau mengatakan nya didekat Jung jadi senjata makan tuan kan"

Saat kedua namja tampan itu tengah bercakap cakap,terdengar keributan dari arah pintu.

"dasar bocah tengik (?) !,kau goda client ku lagi kan !".teriak seorang yeoja

"an,..ani noona …. Namja itu datang sendiri ke club kami".jawab seorang namja didepan kerumunan yeoja yeoja yg menurut author tidak seksi itu.

"apa maksud mu ! kau pikir client ku intersex !.dia masih normal tau…dasar bocah busuk,lajang,keluarga pun kau tak punya kan !.

PLAKK ,

Yeoja itu pun menampar pipi si namja cantik."hei ! apa yg kau lakukan !".teriak seorang namja cantik lain nya yg langsung menghampiri namja yg tersungkur sembari memegangi pipi nya.

"jae….gwenchana ?".

"gwenchana chullie hyung".ternyata namja yang ditampar tadi adalah masih ingat jaejoong kita kan….author yakin,ga perlu digambarkan lagi gimana sempurna nya jaejoongie author #plakk maksud author jaejoongie kita itu kalian pasti sudah tau sesempurna apa dia.

"HEH! Rubah betina…kau pikir kau sempurna apa,b*tch,p**acur,..sial tak lebih baik dari jaejoong tau !".sembur heechul sejadi jadi nya.

Yeoja ber name tag Jessica itu pun tak terima ia hendak membalas perkataan heechul namun seperti nya itu tak akan terjadi

."hentikan yeoja pabo…aku sedang ingin menambah emosi ku hehhh…".kata seorang namja dari belakang Jessica

"yunho oppa…..tapi namja itu yg memulai duluan oppa !".ngeyel (?) Jessica.

Yunho pun melihat kearah yg ditunjuk melihat seorang namja yang dituntun oleh namja lain yg terlihat lebih tua dari namja yg dituntun itu *muter muter*.

"shit ! .. jangan mengada ngada".sergah heechul.

"ayo jae,kita kembali".kedua namja itu pun pergi meninggalkan club itu dan kembali ke club mereka.

_'seperti nya dia namja yg menabrak ku tadi pagi'_.batin yunho

"hei…Yunho,kenapa kenal jaejoong euhh ?".tanya Donghae tiba tiba.

"jaejoong ?".tanya yunho balik.

" yg tadi di tampar masih SMA kurasa".jawab Donghae

Yunho pun melihat kearah mana kedua namja itu pergi,bukan kah itu jalan kearah club Gay ? . pikir yunho.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau nama nya ?".tanya yunho lagi

"hehehehe…aku ini kan pecinta yaoi *author : blng aja kau Gay oppa . Hae : suka suka gue dong.* aku sering ke club pelanggan tetap seorang namja imut disana".jelas donghae dgn cengiran nya.

Yunho hanya mendengarkan penjelasan singkat merasa tidak tertarik dengan namja cantik bernama jaejoong itu…apakah iya…..itu tidak akan terjadi selama author pemilik ff ini msh hidup...fufufu

Jam menunjukkan pukul 24.00 waktu meraih IPhone 5 nya,banyak sekali pesan masuk di hp nya itu terutama dr yeoja yg hamper menjadi tunangan nya..Cho Ara.

Yunho mengedarkan seluruh pandangan nya di club ikan yg ia cari tak diteumukan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meng-sms nya.

To: Lee Fishy

Subject: Pabo

Fishy dimana kau .. ! Jangan bilang kau sedang melakukan 'this and that' pada seorang yeoja …..

Yunho pun menyentuh icon send.3 menit kemudian Hp nya bergetar.

From: Lee Fishy

Subject: Sialan kau

Aku ada di club gay itu….Hyukkie malam ini sangat menggoda ~~ yeahhh ! sedikit lagi,,,ouhhh

Dengan membaca sms itu Yunho bisa menebak kalau sahabat nya itu telah melakukan adegan NC dgn namja yg ia pun berjalan keluar berniat pulang kerumah,namun saat ia hendak masuk ke mobil nya tak sengaja ia melihat namja yg ia kenali…jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang bersandar di mobil mewah client saat kemudia mereka berciuman….lama,tapi yunho rasa ciuman itu tidak sampai permainan kemudian namja client jaejoong itu pergi,tinggalah jaejoong sendiri.

Yunho pun berjalan mendekati jaejoong.

"hei bocah"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget."ehh… Mr.-shii"

"Panggil aku Yunho saja".kata Yunho datar

"n..ne Yunho shii".

Terjadi kesunyian diantara dua namja teringat sesuatu jaejoong pun angkat bicara.

"Yunho shii…jeongmal mianhae untuk kejadian tadi pagi".

"ne…aku sudah tak memikirkan nya".jawab yunho enteng.

Karena kembali hening,yunho pun edikit melirik kearah jaejoong,terlihat namja cantik itu tengah melepas sesuatu dr bibir nya…ehmm terlihat seperti plastic elastis tipis.

"Apa itu…."

"ehh..i.. …ini biasa kugunakan saat bekerja."jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"aku tidak seperti hyung hyung ku yg sudah terbiasa berciuman dgn banyak ini tak ada seorang pun client ku yg bersentuhan dgn bibir ku secara langsung".jelas jaejoong.

"ohhh….".singkat melihat salju yg jatuh di rambut jaejoong (A/N:Cerita nya udh mau msk musim salju yaaa) ia pun berinisiatif mengambil nya.

Jaejoong tersentak,saat tangan yunho menyentuh telinga nya pun sedikit mundur.

"mi..mian Yunho shii….aku permisi,annyeong".Jaejoong pun sedikit berlari kembali ke club nya.

"kenapa dia….".Yunho memandangi tangan nya."rambut nya halus sekali….".

yahhh..tanpa yunho sadari hati nya sedikit berdesir dan tanpa ia sadari pula….bahwa sekarang diri nya telah terjebak di dalam scenario author ~

Sekitar jam 6 pagi yunho pulang kerumah nya,setelah jaejoong kembali ke club nya keluarlah donghae sahabat nya dari club berujung pada yunho yg menginap dirumah si ikan kita *dihajar elfishy*.Dan barulah ia kembali ke mansion keluarga nya itu jam 6 pagi.

"Yunho-ahh !".sambut seorang yeoja sambil bergelayut manja ditangan yunho.

"Jung Yunho ! kemana saja kau semalam hah ?!.Tak taukah kau bahwa ahra menunggu mu dr tadi malam !".marah seorang ajusshi pada yunho

"aishh…lepaskan aku !".yunho pun menepis tangan Ahra."dank au ajusshi tua !,mulai sekarang jangan coba coba mencampuri urusan ku".yunho pun berlalu melewati calon tunangan dan appa memasuki kamar nya,yunho melihat seorang wanita duduk dipinggir kasur nya.

"Umma"

"Yunho chagy…kau sudah pulang hemm".sambut wanita itu yg diketahui sebagai umma yunho.

"ne….umma aku tak mau menjalani perjodohan ini".yunho pun duduk disamping umma nya.

"mian yunho…umma tak bisa berbuat apa semua salah umma,harus nya umma tak menikah dengan paman mu yunho pun melihat anak nya,terlihat raut bersalah diwajah nya yg masih tetap cantik itu.

"gwenchana umma….umma juga tidak tau kalau si brengsek itu akan memperalat kekayaan kita kan".kata yunho.

Masih jelas diingatan yunho..tentang masa lalu nya itu.

0

0

0

Ok,mari sekarang kita beralih ke namja cantik saat ini tengah berada disekolah nya….untuk apa ? jelas untuk menuntut ilmu bukan #plakk.

Sekolah jaejoong ini bukan sekolah terkenal juga bukan sekolah yang biasa saja,terlihat dari namja namja murid sekolah itu yang kendaraan nya sekelas ? … apakah author gila ini belum bilang kalau sekolah jaejoong itu khusus laki laki ? (reader : belum pabo !).ok jaejoong sekolah disekolah khusus namja,karena sekolah itu lah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari club tempat nya bekerja.

(skip time)

Bel tanda jam sekolah berakhir pun siswa pun beranjak masih berada dikelas nya,ia biasa pulang jika semua siswa lainnya sudah pulang

"hei…lihat ada pelacur disekolah kita".kata seorang namja dari 5 orang namja yang tiba tiba sudah berada di kelas jaejoong.

"ne … aku tidak menyangka dia sunbae kita".kata seorang dari mereka lagi

"mi..mian,aku harus ce…cepat pulang".kata jaejoong akhir nya sambil mencoba melewati ke-5 namja itu.

"chakaman sunbae …tidak kah kau mau mengajari kami bercumbu diatas kasur hemm".goda seorang namja lagi sembari memegang dagu jaejoong.

"le..lepas ! . minggir kalian".jaejoong yg merasa hobae hobae nya sudah tidak beres itu semakin mencoba untuk segera pergi,namun sial bagi jaejoong karena kedua tangan nya telah dipegang oleh 2 orang dari mereka.

"tidurkan dia di meja ! (A/N: 2 meja udah dijadiin satu ama tu setan setan biadab).perintah namja yg seperti nya bos genk itu.

Brukkk.

"ap..apa yg kalian lakukan ! minggir !".teriak jaejoong yg sudah mulai histeris

"tenang lah hobae,,,kau akan semakin menggoda jika terus berontak".bos genk itupun mencium tengkuk jaejoong dan ditolak dengan kasar oleh sampai disitu namja itu membuka seragam jaejoong dan mulai meraba raba dada jaejoong (Author : No ! aku ja blm sempet ngeraba raba jaeje dimalam pertama T^T #plakk)

DUAKK.

"shit ! siapa yang melempar ku".umpat namja yg tengah meraba raba (?) jaejoong itu.

"hei….kalian tidak tau tata tertib hah,lakukan hal seperti itu disekolah ini tidak ada pelajaran praktek 'sex' kan ? (author : amit amit…ga mungkin lah ada sekolah kayak gitu).kata seorang dari arah pintu namja itu pun menoleh kea rah pintu kelas.

"Ju…jung yunho nim".kata kelima namja itu membeku ditempat karena kaget dengan kehadiran seorang jung yunho suami ke dua author .

"pergi dari sini atau kalian ingin mendapat surat pengeluaran siswa sekarang juga".kata yunho datar.

Ke-5 namja itu pun berjalan dengan takut takut kearah pintu."Kalian di skors 3 bulan,jangan coba coba berani melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi".kata yunho penuh penekanan yg akhir nya berujung dengan ke-5 namja itu yg lari terbirit birit.

"gwenchana jae…..".

"ne….go..gomawo yunho shii".jawab yunho sambil menunduk kan kepala nya dan memegang seragam nya yg berantakan itu.

"ini,pakai jas kali kau harus lebih hati hati ne…dan hilangkan embel embel shii saat kau memanggil ku".nasihat yunho sambil mengacak acak rambut hitam jaejoong.

"n..ne hyung".jawab jaejoong yg mulai mendongak kan kepala nya,dan tanpa sadar tersenyum manis pada yunho.

Sesuatu terasa hangat dan damai di dada yunho saat melihat senyum malaikat milik jaejoong itu,entah kenapa ia merasa damai dan….nyaman."palli…ku antar kau pulang".ajak yunho tanpa sadar menarik tangan jaejoong keluar kelas.

Tanpa yunho sadari wajah namja dibelakang nya itu telah merah sempurna.

"hyung…..kenapa kau bisa ada disekolah ku".tanya jaejoong saat mereka telah berada di mobil yunho.

"kau belum tau pendiri sekolah itu ?".tanya yunho balik masih dengan konsentrasi menyetir pun menggelang.

"appa ku lah pendiri sekolah itu dulu…sekolah itu milik keluarga Jung".

"mwo ! ,, aku baru tau"

Dan begitu lah perbincangan yang terjadi antara mereka,hal kecil yang dapat membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Semakin hari mereka pun semakin dekat dan tau apakah nanti nya apa yang akan author nya lakukan penyebab dari kedekatan itu

TBC

Sumpah,ini super pendek n gak mutu!

OK,author minta maaf ne X( habis ga ada waktu buat ngetik n ngedit...

O ya GOMAWO buat chingudeul yg udah Review ;3

REVIEW lagi neee~~~~

follow : drKimJaejoong


	3. Chapter 3

**DIRTY BUT BEUATIFULL**

.

.

By: Shinna (Shin JaeYoong)

Pairing : YunJae, HanChul, KyuMin, HaeHyuk

Rated : M yang ga kerasa

.

.

mianhae karena Shinna lupa ngeUpload lanjutan FF YunJae yang ini *bungkuk 90'

**Warning!** pendek , sepertinya salah Rating n banyak typo :3

.

**" Jangan mengCopy apapun dari FF ini tanpa seijin dari author"**

**"Jangan sekali kali mencoba mem Bashing pairing yang ada dalam FF ini"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Happy reading~~**

_Sementara itu ditempat lain_

"Tuan Jung … ada telepon dari tuan muda"

"ne..sambungkan padaku".jawab pemimpin Jung corp itu.

_"annyeong appa"._sapa seseorang disebarang telepon

_"annyeong,bagaiman kabar mu nak"_.tanya

_"baik appa.…..by the way,aku sudah sampai dibandara seoul saat ini"._

_"mwo ! ,, kenapa tidak mengabari dulu jika kau akan pulang nak"_

_"hehe…kejutan untuk appa dan umma , dan tentu untuk yunho-ahh"_.tawa nya nyaring

_"aishh,arasseo…appa akan menyuruh tuan song untuk menjemput mu,tunggulah"_

_"ne ..annyeong"_

_"annyeong"._dan telepon antara ayah dan anak itupun terputus

Seoul International Airport (author : ga kepikir bandara lain)

"Tuan muda !".panggil supir keluarga jung itu.

"ahhh..tuan lama sekali . aku sampai lelah menunggu mu dan apalagi lirikan perempuan2 itu membuat ku ".kata namja itu kePD'an.

"haha..mari tuan kita segera ke mansion".

O

O

O

Sudah sekitar seminggu lebih ini yunho semakin dekat dengan jaejoong,ia jadi sering main ke club jaejoong bersama sahabat nya (donghae) dan sering menjemput jaejoong saat pulang selalu beranggapan jika yg ia lakukan itu hanya sebatas nyaman saat bersama jaejoong bukan karena…suka.*author evil smrik*

Yunho sampai dimansion nya,dia terpaksa tidak menjemput jaejoong karena umma nya menyuruh dirinya untuk segera pulang.

"yunnie sini kau duduk dekat ku".sudah pasti….si Ahra yg sedang menarik narik yunho saat ini.

Yunho memandang malas kearah yeoja itu,jika bukan karena dia sedang tidak ingin cek-cok dengan appa 'tiri' nya itu dia sudah menendang jauh jauh yeoja itu.

"sambutan sudah lengkap,kita tinggal menunggu tuan song membawa tamu kita".kata dengan nada bangga nya.

'tamu,siapa lagi sekarang'.batin yunho dgn wajah ogah ogah-an,ia pun memutuskan untuk meng sms jaejoong.

"silahkan tuan muda,tuan besar,nyonya besar,tuan muda yunho,dan nona ahra telah menunggu anda diruang makan".sambutan dari pelayan nya di arah ruang tamu membuyarkan kesenangan yunho yg sedang sms'an.'tuan muda ? sapa dia…jangan jangan ?!'.batin yunho.

"Annyeong yeorobon ….. I'm comeback ".sapa namja itu riang

Semua yang ada diruangan itu pun mendekat ke namja itu untuk memberi nya sambutan,,,kecuali yunho kita.

"YongHwa [!]….".kaget yunho

"oh hi yunho,baik baik saja kah kau ?''.sapa namja itu,namja yg sukses membuat yunho kaget dengan kepulangan nya…dia Jung YongHwa

"Kau pulang ?".tanya yunho lagi

"ne..tentu saja ! saudara ku mau menikah masa aku tidak pulang".jawab yonghwa dgn nada riang nya.

Jung Yonghwa berumur 23 thn,yg kuliah di perancis merupakan saudara tiri dari appa tiri yunho.

"ayo duduk,lebih baik kita makan dulu".ajak mrs jung pada 2 anak nya yg masih saling memandang itu. Yang satu dengan wajah tidak suka nya-Yunho- dan yg satu lagi dengan wajah riang nya-Yonghwa

"Ne umma,aku rindu masakan mu" .yonghwa pun menuju ke tempat duduk disebelah ahra."wow,ini kah calon istri mu yunho…..cantik sekali".puji yonghwa sambil mengusap rambut panjang ahra.

"aishh,,yonghwa,hentikan merusak rambutku".balas ahra dengan pout bibir nya yang 'tidak imut' itu.

Sementara itu yunho yg sedari tadi mendengar senda gurau keluarga nya hanya memilih untuk diam,dia tak tertarik dengan tingkah ahra yg sok manis di keluarga nya itu padahal dia hanya kagum pada bakat wanita itu dan tidak ada rasa lebih perlu digaris bawah tidak ada perasaan lebih pada ahra. Yunho saat ini telah memikirkan perihal kepulangan saudara tiri nya itu,'yonghwa pasti punya rencana busuk lain nya'.batin yunho.

Saat yunho sedang melamun,tiba tiba hp nya bergetar.

From : mjjeje

Subject : sedang sibuk hyung ?

Hyung apa kau sedang sibuk ? hari ini aku,hyukie hyung,dan chullie hyung akan pergi ke pantai,Minnie hyung tidak bisa ikut dia sedang pergi dengan pacarnya….emm mungkin kau mau ikut ? disini juga ada donghae hyung…dia ikut Juga :D

Yunho tersenyum membaca sms itu,tanpa yunho sadari ternyata yonghwa melihat senyum misterius yunho itu.

Yunho pun berdiri dari tempat duduk nya membuat semua mata yang ada di ruang makan itu tertuju pada nya.

"yunho mau kemana ~~".tanya ahra dengan nada riang nya.

"bukan urusan mu ! "

"yunho ! begitukah cara kau berbicara dengan wanita,ahra itu calon istri tidak kah kau lihat saudara mu baru saja pulang !.kembali duduk !".bentak mr jung

"bukan kah kalian tidak membutuhkan kehadiran ku….kau dan namja bodoh ini hanya memanfaat kan keterpurukan umma ku saat appa ku meninggal kan ?,kalian hanya menginginkan kekayaan appa ku,,,dau kau ajjushi tua,kau melakukan semua ini karena kau iri dengan kesuksesan appa memang ajjushi brengsek".kata yunho panjang lebar sambil memandang kearah dan yonghwa secara bergantian.

"dan kau yeoja cantil…aku tak mau menikah dengan tak sudi ! camkan itu".setelah mengatakan semua itu,yunho pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah nya.

_'kau pikir kau bisa melawan kami jung yunho…mungkin kau bisa membantah appa ku,tapi melawan ku kau tak kan bisa,seperti selama ini'_.batin yonghwa dengan senyum sinis nya yang terkembang.

O

O

O

"Yunho hyung !".jaejoong melambaikan tangan nya dan berlari kecil menghampiri namja tampan yang baru saja turun dari mobil sport merah nya.

"hei jae….".yunho pun mengusap rambut jaejoong lembut,entah kenapa pipi namja cantik didepan nya itu mulai memerah.

"kau mau ikut kami ke pantai ?".

"ne tentu saja".

Tak sengaja lengan baju yang digunakan jaejoong sedikit melorot karena terhembus angina,memperlihatkan pundak kecil nya yg melihat nya…..dipundak itu tertinggal bercak warna ungu,seperti…..kissmark.

"apa kau dipaksa melakukan hubungan sex dengan client mu tadi malam ?"

"an..ani ku kelepasan tadi saja chullie hyung cepat datang".

Ada sedikit perasaan lega didada yunho mendengar bahwa namja cantik dihadapan nya ini masih tetap virgin.

"bukan kah mereka terlihat serasi hyukkie".kata donghae pada kekasih nya yang sedang dirangkul itu.

"ne….bagaimana menurutmu chullie hyung ?".tanya hyukkie pada namja cantik disebelahnya.

"ne,kuharap yunho bisa menjaga jaejoong saat kita sudah tidak di club itu lagi".

Dari kejauhan,terlihat seorang namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan kedekatan antara yunho dan jaejoong,senyum licik nya kembali terkembang.

"jadi…namja cantik itu yang berhasil mengalihkan dunia mu jung yunho".

.

.

Yonghwa berjalan santai menuju ruangan direktur milik appa nya di perusahaan jung ent. terus memikirkan rencana rencana busuk untuk menghancurkan kehidupan saudara nya …Jung Yunho.

"annyeong appa".sapa yonghwa saat memasuki ruangan appa nya itu.

"yonghwa….ada apa kau kemari".jawab mr jung dengan sedikit kaget,karena tumben sekali anak semata wayang nya itu datang ke kantor nya.

"aku hanya ingin Tanya….memang kapan appa akan menikah kan yunho dengan wanita gatel (?) itu".

"rencana appa sih 2 atau 3 minggu lagi…..setelah dia menikah,dia akan mengurus perusahaan kecil wanita kau yg akan menjadi pewaris satu satu nya jung ent. Ini".jelas mr jung panjang lebar.

"percepat saja pernikahan nya appa".usul Yonghwa sambil duduk di sofa yg ada diruangan appa nya itu.

"itu akan sulit…..kau tau sendiri kan Yunho adalah anak yang keras".

"hemmmm….gunakan umma nya".mr jung pun menoleh kea rah yonghwa."ancam yunho dengan mengatasnamakan umma yakin yunho tidak akan bisa menolak perkataan appa".

Mr Jung pun terlihat berpikir sejenak."seperti nya rencana mu patut dicoba yonghwa".

"haha….bersiap lah kau Jung Yunho".seringai yonghwa

O

O

pantai

Sementara itu terlihat sekumpulan namja yang tengah asik bermain di pinggir pantai.

"Hyukkie ! kemarikan bola nya …. Kenapa kau tidak berada di pihak ku chagiya ~".rengek donghae dengan suara manja nya yang menurut eunhyuk terdengar menjijikan.

"aniyo….aku lebih sayang pada hyung hyung,tangkap !".eunhyuk pun melempar bola pantai itu pada heechul."haha….rasakan lemparan mematikan ku ini lee donghae".heechul pun menyeringai setan.

SYUNGG…BRUKK !

"hahahaha….bagaimana hae ".tawa heechul

"aishh sial…..kenapa sungmin tak ikut sih,dan lagi pula kenapa yunho membawa kabur (?) kan jadi tidak ada teman tim nya kalau ! apo ~~".rengek donghae sambil bergelayut manja di tangan hyukkie.

"aishh hae…mana ada seme yang cengeng begini".sahut eunhyuk sambil mengelus rambut seme nya itu.

"lee donghae….hentikan ber manja manja dengan dongsaeng ku".

Sementara ke-3 namja diatas tengah bermain dan sesekali ribut,terlihat 2 namja lain nya yang tengah berjalan menyusuri pinggir pantai.

"hemm…..pantai nya indah sekali ya hyung".komentar jaejoong sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh pantai.

"ne…..apalagi bila ada kau dipantai terlihat semakin indah".tambah yunho yang sukses membuat namja cantik disebelah nya menunduk malu.

"em,jae….tidak tau kenapa setiap aku dekat dengan mu perasaan ku selalu tenang dan dada ku selalu bergetar".kata yunho yang sukses membuat jaejoong menengok kepada nya.

"a..aku juga sama hyung".jawab jaejoong malu malu

"bagaimana…".yunho menghentikan kata kata nya.

"bagaimana apa hyung ?".tanya jaejoong.

"bagaimana jika setelah semua urusan ku selesai,apakah kau mau bersama ku….em pacaran atau hubungan yang lebih serius mungkin".kata yunho canggung,karena sesungguh nya baru kali ini ia mengatakan perasaan nya pada orang lain secara terus saja kalau dia terlihat kaku begitu.

"hyung…..kau menembak ku ?".tanya jaejoong menyelidik

"em,,eh….anu..kalau kau ti—"

"tentu aku mau hyung….justru aku yang mesti bingung,apakah hyung atau mungkin nanti nya keluarga hyung bisa menerima aku yang seorang…..pe-".

"tidak jae,kau tidak sehina itu..akan kupastikan saat itu aku yang merenggut ke-perjakaan mu".seringai yunho

"aishhh…hyung pervert sekali".

Dan begitulah kebahagiaan yang terlihat dari dua orang namja di pinggir pantai cinta mereka bisa bersatu ? entahlah….tergantung author nya yang akhir akhir ini selalu bad mood.

TBC...

Kyaaa! ,, apa ini, ini pendek banget X( Ga jelas pula dah gitu banyak typo,,, adohhhh~~~  
O ya, MIANHAE NEEE,,untuk kemarin...Shinna salah Nge-Post chap 2 nya,, Jadi anggep aja ini lanjutan nya yaakkk XD hkhkhkh

GOMAWO buat yang udah review di chap yang salah kemarin *bungkuk 90'

last... Review Please ~~ :3


End file.
